dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Byung Ok
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Byung Ok *'Nombre:' 김병옥 / Kim Byung Ok *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' TheCNT Entertainment Dramas *Legal High (jTBC, 2019) *Terius Behind Me (MBC, 2018) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) *Secret Mother (SBS, 2018) *The Black Knight (KBS2, 2017-2018) *Go Back Couple (KBS2, 2017) *Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) *Man Who Dies to Live (MBC, 2017) *My Sassy Girl (SBS, 2017) *Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People (MBC, 2017) *The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) *Wanted (SBS, 2016) *Beautiful Gong Shim (SBS, 2016) *Puck! (SBS, 2016) *Sweet Family (MBC, 2015) Cameo *Mask (SBS, 2015) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *Mr. Back (MBC, 2014) *Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) *Triangle (MBC, 2014) *Kang Koo's Story (SBS, 2014) *King’s Daughter, Soo Baek Hyang (MBC, 2013-2014) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Cruel City (jTBC, 2013) *Incarnation of Money ( SBS, 2013) Cameo *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *God's Quiz (OCN, 2010) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) Películas *The Witch: Part 1. The Subversion (2018) *Operation Chromite (2016) *A Violent Prosecutor (2016) *Black Priest (2015) *Dog Eat Dog (2015) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *We are Brothers (2014) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *High Heels (2014) *When a Man Loves (2014) *Fasten Your Seatbelt (2013) *Red Family (2013) *Queen of the Night (2013) cameo *Cold Eyes (2013) *New World (2013) *Kong's Family (2013) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *Wonderful Radio (2012) *Perfect Game (2011) *Romantic Heaven (2011) *The Quiz Show Scandal (2010) *Death Bell 2 (2010) *Café Noir (2010) *Insadong Scandal (2009) *The Weird Missing Case of Mr. J (2009) *Our School E.T (2008) *Like Father, Like Son (2008) *Baby and Me (2008) *Dachimawa Lee (2008) *Open City (2007) *Shim´s Family (2007) *Beautiful Sunday(2007) *The Old Garden (2007) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) *Sunflower (2006) *A Cruel Attendance (2006) *The City of Violence (2006) *No Mercy For The Rude (2006) *Forbidden Quest ( 2006) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *The President's Last Bang (2005) *Crying Fist ( 2004) *Old Boy (2003) *The Classic (2003) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2018) Ep.425 Teatro *The Vinyl House *Don Quixote *King Lear *Hamlet 2004 Curiosidades *'Debut:' Película The Classic en el 2003. *El 12 de febrero de 2019 el actor Kim Byung Ok fue acusado sin detención por conducción bajo los efectos del alcohol. El actor fue sorprendido mientras conducía ebrio el 12 de febrero a las 12:58 a.m. en el estacionamiento de su apartamento. La policía llegó a la escena después de recibir una llamada telefónica de un residente del apartamento que dijo que alguien conducía de forma anormal en el aparcamiento. Como Kim Byung Ok ya se encontraba en su casa en ese momento, la policía buscó su dirección y fue a su casa para medir su nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Resultó ser del 0.085%, lo cual es suficiente para justificar la suspensión de su licencia. La policía explicó: “Kim Byung Ok admitió los cargos por conducir en estado de ebriedad y regresó a casa después de firmar un documento que describe los cargos. Pronto vendrá a la comisaría de policía y escucharemos los detalles exactos de lo que sucedió. Él no tiene un historial pasado de conducción bajo la influencia del alcohol”. Kim Byung Ok contó su parte de la historia a la agencia de noticias Edaily. Él dijo: “Después de tomar una copa, un chofer me llevó al estacionamiento de mi apartamento, pero fue mi error intentar aparcar el auto yo mismo. No pienso poner excusas. Me disculpo sinceramente”. *El 13 de febrero la agencia del actor emitió un comunicado anunciado su decisión de retirarse del drama Legal High debido al incidente de conducir en estado de ebriedad. En respuesta, el equipo de producción del drama confirmó: “Después de haber tenido una conversación exhaustiva con el actor sobre su incidente de conducción en estado de ebriedad, hemos decidido que abandonará el drama. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la importancia del personaje del actor en el drama, estamos buscando formas para que él se retire en el momento adecuado y que eso no interrumpa el flujo de la trama”. Según el equipo de producción, lo más probable es que el actor abandone después del episodio 8, del cual ya se ha completado el rodaje. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Photo41225.jpg Kim Byung Ok002.jpg Kim Byung Ok003.jpg Kim Byung Ok004.jpg Kim Byung Ok005.jpg Kim Byung Ok006.jpg Kim Byung Ok007.jpg Categoría:TheCNT Categoría:KActor